


Baby Powder

by egobangrip



Series: Baby Powder [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Blowjobs, Daddy!Arin, Gay Sex, M/M, Watersports, Wetting, face fucking, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobangrip/pseuds/egobangrip
Summary: Hahaaaaaaaaaaa Little!Dan and Daddy!Arin. Sexy times ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So this is my very first fic involving this kink (and first fic on this account!) and i really hope you enjoy it! I'll probably write more along the same lines so stay tuned?

“Daddy, it itches…” he squirmed. Danny was lost in headspace. He’d been there for a hefty amount of time, Arin had come over while Barry and Suzy were filming a big Table Flip project further outside the state and Dan had lost a bet. Which resulted in a couple of plastic bags and a grin from the younger man as he stood outside the door prior, ready for someone else’s idea of fun.

“Well I’m sorry, sweetie. You have to wear it.” Dan’s shirt was riding up, and there were bruises lingering around his waistline from a few days ago. “We don’t want you having an accident like last time, hm?” Dan responded with a huff, and he tried to loosen the band of the diaper, which was actually fitting quite snug, but someone has to be a drama queen. “Come on, let’s go eat.” Arin stood up and held his hand out to Dan, who grabbed it tightly and wrapped his arms around Arin’s own.

It should have been weird, it was weird, they were the same height. Hell, Dan is years older than Arin, but here they are: Fulfilling each other’s kinky shame. Dan sat on the edge of the bench, his spindly legs hanging off the edge and almost touching the floor, as it was. Arin rummaged around in the fridge, passing containers out onto the bench filled with leftovers from last night. “Oh, that’s right.” He said, whipping out a sippy-cup of orange juice and holding it out for Dan with an unironically happy smile on his face. Dan, however, snatched it from his hands and turned to the side, pointing it downwards into his mouth.

“Hey, what’s your problem?!” Arin folded his arms and puffed out his chest slightly.

“Nothing!” Dan snapped, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

“No, something’s definitely wrong. You were so good up until now,” Arin leaned in to Dan, pressing his hands to the edge of the counter to hold himself up. “now you’re being naughty.” Arin slid his hand into the waistband of Dan’s diaper, and they maintained perfect eye contact, their noses just inches apart.

Danny’s face flushed and Arin could feel the heat radiating off of it as he moved his hand around for far too long to be-

“What are you doing, Daddy?”

“I’m just…” Arin’s hand was delving in, touching Dan where it tickled, and where it felt good, where it felt intrusive. The gaze they shared 2 inches from each other was a lust filled one. Arin’s eyes devious, Dan’s eager and frightened in a way. Arin’s breath was warm on Dan’s lips, and his fingers traced up a line along his dick. Dan gasped at the sudden, but slow contact. They were both becoming erect, Dan more visibly to the two, obviously. “…checking to see if you’re dry.” Arin threw on a wicked grin as he yanked his hand out of the diaper and gave Dan a firm pat on the crotch. “I thought it might explain why you’re so grumpy!” His voice was three shades of bullshit lighter than it needed to be, exaggerating the fun he was having with this.

“Well it’s not so dry now. And I’m twice as grumpy.” Dan muttered under his breath, referring to the light dribble of pre-cum leaking into the diaper. And now he was horny, he’d have Arin make it up to him later.

“Heard that.” Arin left the room with a finger to the air. “I’ll be right back, sweetie you just stay there.” Dan decided to be obedient this time. He looked around the kitchen lightly kicking his feet as they dangled off the edge of the counter. He considered touching himself, but then considered the consequences. Maybe Arin would spank him. No, don’t think about that. Dan took a sip of O.J. from his little sippy-cup, trying his best to supress the growing hardness that was nagging at him from below. 

“Here you go, darling.” Arin came back into the room, holding out a blue pacifier and Dan’s cuddly green stegosaurus toy. The sight of his stego made him fall deeper into headspace, a genuine happiness filling his chest and breaking a smile when he saw it. He held his hands out to Arin’s left option, making grabby hands at the toy and he hugged it tightly as Arin slid the paci into his mouth. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Dan spoke softly around the porcelain in his mouth and looked up at Arin through his eyelashes. God he looked adorable, Arin remembered how much he genuinely loves Dan upon seeing that. But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel slightly devious. Slightly guilty. Slightly horny. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Arin’s hand stroked gently over Dan’s hair. Dan nuzzled into his touch, leading his own cheek into the cup of Arin’s hand. Arin shivered at the contact, and it felt like a blowdart of adrenaline was being shot into him. “Why don’t we go to bed, dear?” Dan held the pacifier to his mouth as he yawned at the thought, and nodded gently, wiping his eyes and cautiously sliding down from the bench to make sure he didn’t knock anything over.

Arin felt all kinds of energy as they made their way into the bedroom. Excited, horny, guilty, he knew it would all be fine in the end, but still want to play it cool just in case. He closed the door gently behind him and faced Dan, who was crawling into bed and stretching out. His diaper rode down slightly, and his happy trail looked thicker as it got lower down Dan’s body. Oh good, now Arin was staring at Dan’s crotch.

“Daddy?” And it looks like Dan noticed. “Are you getting in? I’m cold.” Dan batted his eyelashes at Arin, and his hair fell around his face delicately. He looked irresistible. Arin glanced at him from the side and pulled his shirt off. The scrawnier man shuffled over on the bed to give Arin room, but it didn’t look like he wanted it, as he climbed in and snuggled up, wrapping his big arms around Dan’s waist. 

“Are you still cold?” Arin almost whispered. It sent a chill down Dan’s spine, he loves that quiet deep voice.

“A…a little.” Dan encompassed himself in Arin’s bulk, enough that he could smell the shampoo in his hair. Dan felt safe. Although his head was quiet, he was aware of Arin’s protection of him. Like he would do nothing to hurt him, because he wouldn’t. The little held his head up and out of Arin’s neck, and looked into his eyes. Arin stared back with heavy lids, and Dan smiled widely. He was so happy. Arin brought a hand to cup Dan’s jaw again, and they both got the same idea. They collided lips and the younger brought his hands further down Dan’s chest. The two became more passionate, rougher, but not enough to hurt each other. Dan let out a breathy whine as Arin’s thumbs circled around his nipples, pinching and squeezing every now and then. 

Dan got chills, but he wasn’t cold anymore. He had his hands grasped in the waistband of Arin’s pants. He wasn’t insinuating anything, but he certainly wouldn’t refuse anything offered to him. Arin brought his hands further up Dan’s chest, to the back of his neck, into his hair. He flattened his hands on the back of Dan’s scalp, then balled the hair in his fist. That made Dan’s eyes roll back, and he moaned. The pleasure caused him to dip out of headspace for the slightest moment.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Danny?” Arin cooed. He never called him that unless he was little. “Do you wanna feel good?”

“Yes, Daddy, I want to feel good.” Dan was writhing and burying his head into Arin’s neck. He needed Arin to do something quick or he might implode. “I’ll be a good boy.”

“Good boy.” Arin repeated. He swirled his hand through Dan’s hair again and brought it down to his lips. Dan sucked on his fingers for a few seconds before Arin began tracing lines down Dan’s spine with his other hand, which made him groan more. He was impatient when he was little, so Arin could tell how hard he was trying to be obedient. 

Arin gently held Dan’s waist and looked him in the eyes until Dan affirmed with a nod of the head and a sweet smile. He slowly dragged his hands down the ‘V’ of Dan’s stomach, where it met his crotch, and slid his hand into the diaper delicately. It was almost unbearably slow for Dan, and he began to squirm again; his heart running wild. He had to cover his blushing face and hold his mouth shut he was so overwhelmed.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Arin rasped in Dan’s ear. “I think you deserve a reward.” He turned Dan from his side to his back, and slithered down the length of his body to straddle his thin legs. 

“What kind of reward?” Dan was milking it a little bit, he just wanted to hear Arin say it, he always got off on dirty talk.

“It’s a special surprise, just for you, sunshine.” Arin hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of the diaper and Dan lifted his ass off the bed a little, allowing Arin to slide it down. Not all the way, just enough for him to get on with it.

He grabbed Dan’s dick, which was already erect, and gave it a few slow strokes. He could feel it pulsing hot under his hand. He licked a long stripe up the length of it, and Dan had to cover his face again. Arin reached up Dan’s stomach and sides just to slide his hands down again, very, very slowly. Dan let out a strangled cry as Arin wrapped his lips around his cock and hollowed his cheeks. The rhythm of their movements fell into sync almost immediately. They knew each other’s moves, but they could never get used to them, in a good way.

“H-unh-Ar…Arin” Dan had his head thrown back and both hands on the back of Arin’s head.

“Who?” Arin questioned as he looked up into Dan’s eyes with a fierce, but patient look. He was willing to let this go on for as long as he wanted.

“D…Daddy,” Dan whined breathily. “Daddy…please”

“Please what? Tell me what you want, baby.”

Dan couldn’t articulate what he wanted Arin to do, he just let out impatient thrusts to the air, accompanied by whines and whimpers. Headspace had gotten a hold of him, he couldn’t communicate properly.

“Sh-sh-shhhh. It’s ok, I think I get it, sweetie.” Arin threw on his most loving look and leaned up to Dan’s lips, pushing the curly hair behind his ear. The younger man really knew how to make things draw out for as long as he could. Their breaths became weak and shaky by the time Arin decided to move down Dan’s neck again. He tongued at Dan’s nipples, eliciting plenty of high-pitched mewls from the little.

“Daddy, I swear to god if you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to explode.” Dan broke character for a moment, but knew how to address his daddy to keep his attention. 

“Awfully big words for such a widdle baby” Arin pouted up at Dan, but he did agree it was time to kick it up a notch for the night. “Can you help Daddy get his pants off? If you do well enough maybe I’ll let you have what you want.”

Dan held eye contact with Arin as he knelt down and slithered his hands into the waistband of Arin’s sweatpants. For some reason, Arin always felt the need to tie up the drawstring around his hips when they did anything like this. Probably for the way Dan looked at him through hooded lids as he pulled one end delicately to let it unravel itself. It didn’t do much, but the fabric was held up slightly less by Arin’s erection.

Dan watched intently as his hands drew down the band of the pants and underwear around his partner’s hips, letting his cock finally spring free. He gave it a few pumps, then brought his mouth close to the base of Arin’s length and sucked along the side of it, his stubble just grazing along Arin’s balls.

“Oh yeah… Just like that, Danny, fuck, your mouth feels so good…” Arin shivered at the contact, but he wanted to give Dan what he craved. “Baby…fuck- why don’t… why don’t you come sit on Daddy’s lap?” He offered.

Danny bit his lip to keep himself from smiling too wide at the idea. Arin motioned for Dan to lift up his knees so he could slide the diaper all the way down, kicking it off his feet. Arin crawled up to the pillows with his cock still standing proud, he’d managed to take his shirt and pants off before Dan could situate himself on top of him. Arin still kept his black boxer-briefs where his thighs met his ass, and Dan was only wearing his oversized tee. It looked adorable, to say the least, especially with how scrawny his legs were.

“Ok…just quickly-“ Arin averted his eyes from Dan’s. “You…you’re clean, right?”

“Dude you think I wouldn’t prepare for anything whenever we do this shit? Shame on you.” Dan cupped Arin’s flushed face in his hands and kissed the top of his head, leaning down from where he was sitting on Arin’s lower stomach.

“Ok, ok I was just checking.” Arin chuckled, slightly bouncing the skinnier man. “Could you do Daddy a favour and grab me that little bottle in the drawer there?” he motioned to the left of himself. Dan reached over and rummaged until he found a little blue bottle of lube, and handed it to Arin. “Good boy.”

Dan shifted himself so that he was sitting on Arin’s thighs, giving them both access to the cock between them. Arin popped open the lid, but Dan’s hand grasped around it and he took it into his own. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand and lathered it on Arin’s dick. Arin didn’t protest, he just let Dan touch him. From jerking the base to tracing his thumb around the tip. It was almost heavenly enough at it is. But they both knew what they wanted to do.

“Can I get on Daddy’s lap now please?” Dan batted his eyelashes at his big, and Arin panted, god that was hot. 

“Anything for you, sweetie.” Arin’s firm hands lifted Dan’s ass up, and Dan pressed his palms into Arin’s chest. It wasn’t going to be difficult, but he lowered himself down slowly regardless, making it agonizing for Arin. The shirt was still covering Dan’s cock, and it left a wet patch on the hem where it was elevated. Arin reached under the shirt and smeared the pre-cum from the tip all the way over the rest of his cock.

“Oh… Daddy you’re so… big…” Dan was panting breathlessly as Arin bounced him and thrusted.

“Tell me,” Arin responded with sweat beading on his forehead. “Tell me how much you love riding daddy’s cock.”

“So much… I love it so much… I love the way Daddy’s cock feels inside me-AH~! When he fills me up…”

“Oh god you’re so hot right now, fuck. Dan, you’re so tight.” Arin’s thumbs were pressing into the thinnest part of Dan’s waist, no doubt leaving bruises. Dan was looming over Arin’s face, his hair wild like a beast and drool leaking out the side of his lips. His body became too tight and worn to continue rolling his hips on his own. Arin thought he was going to cum, and he didn’t want that. As much as Arin was over the moon with just Dan riding him…

“Lay back, baby.” Arin instructed, as he pulled out and stood up on his knees. Dan did as he was told, and his hair fluffed around his face as he let himself drop back onto the sheets. All his limbs were bent, his legs slightly inwards in an innocently protective manner, he stared up at Arin with an engaged look and nibbled the tip of his own thumb. Arin parted his little’s knees and aligned himself with his entrance again. He threw Dan’s legs over his shoulders, and lifted him slightly by the ass so that he could shuffle in closer. Not that they could really be any closer by this point. 

“Just relax, honey. Let Daddy do all the work now, ok?” Arin had a sweet, calming tone to his voice. The kind that he used to get Dan into littlespace. And fuck if it wasn’t working, if Dan didn’t have a dick in his ass he’d have drifted off. Arin slid his cock into Dan and rolled his hips, slower than when Dan was riding him, but it made him writhe. The head of Dan’s cock was dribbling pre onto his stomach and pubic hair, but he didn’t care. All that mattered now was his pleasure, and his daddy’s pleasure. Dan reached up to swirl his thumbs over Arin’s nipples, which were puffy and pink. Arin threw his head back and moaned, his hips stuttering inside of Dan. 

“Oh… shit, Dan I’m gonna cum soon if you keep doing that.” Arin leaned down and kissed Dan roughly, tongues wrestling and sweat mingling. Dan traced his hands up Arin’s back into his hair and the younger man’s breathing became erratic. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan between his back and the sheets beneath him, burying his face into the older’s stubbled neck. He whimpered and whined Dan’s name breathlessly as he came; gushing thick cum, spilling into his lover.

There was a brief moment of silence when the heart beats slowed down and the breathing became quieter. Arin was still nuzzled in Dan’s neck, lightly kissing down his jawline to his collarbone. Dan ran his hands gently through Arin’s hair, he was in a limbo between regular headspace and littlespace, dropping in and out at times. But he didn’t want it to be over until the job was done.

“Did I do a good job, Daddy?” he basically whispered to Arin, whose head was still holding Dan’s chin up.

“Y-yeah, baby… you did so well…” The younger man responded with a satisfied sigh. “You did such a good job making daddy feel good. Do you wanna feel good all over? Do you wanna feel tingly?” Dan shuddered at the way he said ‘tingly’, As silly as it sounds. 

“Yeah, I do… I wanna feel good, Daddy!” Dan began grinding his hips up to Arin, that familiar quietness filling his head like a gas. Arin tucked his own hair behind his ear and slid down Dan’s body, maintaining eye contact. He lapped up the pre-cum that had gathered on Dan’s belly, and the pubic hair tangled with Arin’s beard which made the little giggle hysterically as his stomach was being tickled. It was still all so sexy to him in a way, and the laughter was only driving him further into headspace. It was a very confusing time in Dan’s life, but he didn’t care.

Arin had finally found his way to Dan’s cock again, still hot and throbbing. He licked a long stripe from his balls all the way up to the head. Dan already knew he was close, so his hornier side was taking over. If he didn’t know better from experience, he’d have shoved his dick to the back of Arin’s throat. Then again he did know Arin could deepthroat—

“You can fuck my face if you want.” Arin looked up at Dan with lidded eyes and an already hoarse voice. Well, fuck, you can’t say no to an opportunity like that!

“Are- are you sure?”

“Yes, I love your cock baby you can do whatever you want, cause you made me feel so good.” Arin put on a bit of a rasp to his voice.

Dan streaked his hands through Arin’s hair, and latched on gently to the roots. He coaxed his cock to the back of Arin’s throat with gentle thrusts, going deeper and deeper each time. He didn’t want to hurt Arin, but it didn’t appear to bother him anyway. Arin moaned around the cock in his mouth, which sent jolts all through Dan’s body and he shuddered again. He rolled his hips in a rhythm close to the way he dances when he’s in that spandex outfit of his, you know the one. 

Dan was thrusting pretty fast, and Arin took it all eagerly. The grunts and moans that were spilling from Dan’s mouth, mixed with the almost gross wet slurping sounds of Arin taking that cock like a champ filled the air.

“Ah-Ar…Daddy… I’m gonna cum…” Dan moaned as he fucked Arin’s face, which had tears streaming down his cheeks. He picked up the pace just a little more until he was at the peak, his hips rolling and stuttering as he was finally cumming down Arin’s throat. Writhing and moaning as he rode out his orgasm, still thrusting like an animal. It was as if his cum was spurting down Arin’s throat along with all of his maturity, because he was encompassed with that quiet void again with the more stress that was finding its release out of Dan’s body.

“Oh you’re such a good boy…” Arin praised Dan as he stroked along his bony thighs. “You feel better?”

Dan nodded and reached out for Arin, who stood up and flopped onto the bed once again, motioning for Dan to join him. Dan knee-crawled over to him, still aware of the cum that was going to make its way out of his ass again. Gross. Arin wouldn’t care though, he’d probably find it hot, the sick bastard.

“Um, Daddy…” Dan looked embarrassed as he sat back on Arin’s thighs again, with only that same baggy tee and a slowly softening cock.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“I gotta… um…” Dan shied his face away from Arin’s, covering it with his hands.

“What is it, Danny? You know you can tell your daddy anything, right?” Dan nodded and he grasped Arin’s shirt, looking down at his belly. “What’s wrong?” More hesitation from Dan.

“…I gotta pee.”

“Oh…” Arin looked slightly surprised, which he wasn’t. “Well, then pee.” 

Dan’s eyes widened and he blushed and became flustered, covering most of his face with his hands again. “B-but… I got no diaper on…”

“Well it’s a bit late for that now, isn’t it?” Arin tilted his head so he could meet with Dan’s “Do you think you can hold it?” Dan blushed harder and shook his head. He looked like he might start tearing up. “C’mere.” Arin hoisted Dan up by his bare ass and sat him comfortably just above his (now clothed) crotch. He hugged his little tightly, but gently. Enjoying the warm embrace, Dan’s arms bent up and tucked into the space just dividing their chests. “Why don’t you just let go here, baby?” Arin suggested.

Dan looked overwhelmed, to say the least. “C’mon, let go all over Daddy’s lap. It’s okay.” Arin’s arms snaked their way down to Dan’s stomach, kneading at his bladder to encourage him to just let go.

“A…are you sure? I’ll get you all messy though.” Dan was drooling slightly from the side of his mouth.

“it’s ok, sweetie. I want you to piss all over daddy.” Arin intertwined his fingers with Dan’s and kissed him tenderly, whispering little “it’s okay”s in between.

It took a bit of embarrassed squirming and grunting, but Dan finally managed to let go. At first it was just a dribble, but soon enough it was hissing out of him, drawing stripes of yellow down his legs and onto the sheets, and making Arin’s underwear glisten with his piss. The relief washed over him and it was almost as pleasant as the way Arin looked into his eyes, with his lips curled up into a warm smile. Dan couldn’t help but grin goofily back at him, and he covered his blushing face again, giggling because he was still pissing. It was like a goddamn river, and soon enough it was creating a puddle where they weighed the bed down. Dan butted his head into Arin’s chest and sighed. He felt so safe and happy and bubbly and sleepy. 

Arin was thrilled too, and if he hadn’t just cum minutes prior he’d probably be horny as hell after the last 40 seconds’ events. But he stroked his hands over Dan’s chocolate curls and let out a hum as he exhaled.

“Thank you, Arin. That was awesome.”

“You’re welcome, man. Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I still have your cum in my ass and I’m barebutt on your lap, how do you feel about that?”

“Pretty on edge, now that you say that.”

“Cool.”


End file.
